A Visit From 'Strangers'
by Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie
Summary: Ok. it might be pretty lame, but I started this a while ago. Kinda like "Unusual Visions" and "When Fics Go Bad"


Before I go any further, I know that there are two stories like this already out, but I had this idea a little while ago and I guess I should get this out.Well, I'm still working on "A Not So Welcome Surprise", but I'm out of ideas for that one.

Why don't I just get started already?

# A Visit From 'Strangers'

The poor, tired writer sat at her computer at 1:00 in the morning checking her mail.She always liked getting reviews, but at 1 in the morning, who else would be online?More than she expected."Ugh, my pen name is too long" she muttered looking at the screen that read 'Hi Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie".She opened up Microsoft Word and continued working on "A Not So Welcome Surprise"."This is taking too long" she muttered.She couldn't think anymore and was about to start another story when her screen went blank.

"Oh, crap! What the" she exclaimed, full awake.

"Why?" was all the screen said.

"Huh?" she wasn't a computer whiz, but she was pretty sure that someone can't IM her when she's in Word, even if she was online.Was she still online? She didn't know, since it looked like her computer had crashed."Why what?" she asked her computer.

Why are you doing this?Flashed across the screen.Just then a voice asked the same thing.

"Why are you doing this?"

Goth Gurlie turned around nearly jumped out of her chair. "Omigod!It's…it's"

"Yeah, it's me Catie" 

"What are you doing here?" she asked.And just then her door was pushed open and another person walked into her room."You people can't knock can you?" she muttered, but then realized who had walked through the door."Chris---uh, um, Jamie?" she asked figuring that if 'Catie' was there, then instead ofChristopher Ralph, it had to be Jamie.

" So this is what you look like.You are a cruel person" he told her.

"Hello, to you too" she replied.

"Sorry, hi. You are a cruel person" he told her again."Your hair looks nice, I like the blue highlights."Catie shot Jamie a look.

Catie chimed in"We've read your stories"

"What are you talking about?I just started writingand neither of my stories are that bad.Are you sure you guys got the right writer?"

"Yes!" they replied in unison.Catie continued, "We're talking about the stories you haven't posted."

"Ohhhhh! Those." She replied and chuckling slightly.

"That's not funny! Why does all that bad crap happen to us?" Catie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Relax, I haven't posted any or the really horrible stories yet"

"That's not the point" Jamie interjected."The point is I've either been abused, been run over by a car, been deathly ill, or have died in those stories you people write!"

"Died? I don't remember you dying" Goth Gurlie shrugged her shoulders and turned around to get her notebook.

"It's not fair!" Catie shrieked."People are always making us die, or injured, or sick, or hooking us up---"

"Wait, you don't like it when we hook you up with him?" she asked pointing at Jamie.

"I didn't say that.Now will you let me continue?"

"Sorry"

"Like I said, bad things generally happen.Jamie's been through MVAs, getting abused, being on drugs, practically dying, going out with Val…." 

Goth Gurlie cut her off."So?It's fun to write these"

"Yeah, fun for you" Jamie told her.

"Yeah, you're not the one who has to live the stupid thing out!" Catie started."Do you.."

Goth Gurlie just rolled her eyes "Do you ever shut up?" she asked and scribbled something in her notebook causing Catie to disappear. "Wow, I didn't think that would actually work"

"Where's Catie?" Jamie asked, his eyes wide.

"At Tyler's house" she replied smirking.

"See, you are a cruel person.Evil little girl." Jamie accused her.

"I'm 13 and I'm not that short"she defended herself, getting up from her chair.

"You're still the third shortest 8th grader in your school" 

"Shut up!" she snapped causing Jamie to wince."Have you been following me?"

"Just a little"

"Yeah, right"She said rolling her eyes again."Didn't you go through something like this with another writer, um, Em Walters, right?"she asked, an evil smile appearing on her face.

"Don't even start, 'Miss I hear voices in my head'"

"Too late, and as for you, I wouldn't be talking.You're the one arguing with yourself, debating whether you should move to New York"

"You're the one who made me do it!"

"Oh, yeah, huh?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are and evil, evil person. You write about me getting run over by a car, Catie hanging out with"

"Shut up! I want to submit that one" she said, punching Jamie in the shoulder.

"ow! Evil girl"

"That didn't even hurt. Stop calling me evil"

"But you are evil"

"that's true" she replied smiling "What did you come hear for?"

"Uh, oh yeah. I want you to stop writing horrible stories."

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie" she told him shaking her head, "remember the last time you tried this? Didn't work then, ain't gonna work now"

"C'mon, why don't you write a story that doesn't make anyone suffer. No tears, no misery."

"Boring! Would you like it better if I started painful fics for Tyler and Val?"

"Yes, that would be great"

"Alright, that WOULD be fun, but let me finish writing that one story where you're moving away" she told him laughing evily.

"NOOOOO! How can you do this?"

"By, typing on my computer, that Catie screwed up and by writing in my notebook" she replied and started scribbling in her notebook again.

"what the?" Jamie asked.

"You look so much better in a beater and really baggy jeans." She replied 

Just then, her door opened and Mark, Tom, and Travis from Blink-182 walked through. "Guys, so glad you could come"

She greeted them.

"Hey, I remember you from the New Year's concert" Mark exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were the one arguing with the security guard. Tom added.

"Nice to see you again" said Travis.

"Thanks, glad you remember me" she replied walking up to give the guys hugs.

"Who are you?" Mark asked looking a Jamie.

"Jamie Waite" he replied. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I don't know, but I like this room" Tom answered looking at all the Blink posters.

"Yeah, I like it too" Jamie told him, looking at the bulletin board on the wall with pictures of him all over it.

"Sorry, guys" Goth Gurlie told Mark, Tom, and Travis. "You guys are gonna have to leave, I just wanted to see if you guys would really come."

"Aww, man" Travis whined.

"Sorry, Trav, I'll see you guys later"

"Okay, hey since we're here, why don't we go to the San Diego Zoo?" Tom suggested as they walked out and Goth Gurlie scribbled some more in her notebook.

"Now, where were we?" she asked Jamie.

"Please!" he begged. "Be nice! I'm tired of suffering"

"Yeah, but you should be used to it by now"

"Not quite, I'm still getting over being on drugs" he said

"Poor baby, how sad" she replied. "Oh well, don't worry, I won't write a story about you on drugs"

"Thanks"

"yet" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" she asked him innocently.

"Nothing" he replied shaking his head, figuring she was making him hear those voices again. "I'm leaving, I'm gonna see if Darkchilde is writing, at least she's writing about how Catie's life sucks.At the moment anyway" he said heading towards the door.

"Hey, Jamie could you do something for me before you leave?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Well, could you go get me a Coke from the kitchen?"

"NO" 

With that remark, Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie got out of her chair and kissed Jamie.It only lasted for 3 seconds, but she knew exactly what he was going to say afterwards.

"You really are an evil little girl" he told her

"Why?"

"Because I know you wrote that I would like it" he replied walking out of her room.

"Are you gonna get me that Coke?" she asked and was answered by the slam of the front door."How does he expect to get back to Kingsport?Maybe I will be nice for the time being" she said and wrote in her notebook, 'Jamie got off the plane and headed for his house.His trip to San Diego had been a blur.'"he'll remember, and people say I'm the stubborn one.He'll be back after he reads this next story" she said smiling evilly at her computer.She looked at her clock-2:07.He's gonna regret this story. She thought.But he'll probably come back and start yelling how is life is unfair, oh well, it's worth it.

I know, it was pretty stupid, but can't get past this writers block and thought I would write something lame.Darkchilde, hope you don't mind if I mentioned you in the fic.Now, I'm gonna see if I can finish "A Not So Welcome Surprise"


End file.
